Balthier/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Fortress Balthier was to appear in this cancelled game, where he was to "sweep in to save the day" near the end. The game's premise was to defend a cliffside fortress from invading marine forces of a vengeful sea king in the far uncharted reaches of Ivalice, the defense being led by Basch fon Ronsenburg. It was planned that airships would be inoperable around the fortress because of a flying continent above making the area even more isolated from the rest of Ivalice, but the airspace would be opened during the game allowing with Balthier to arrive and rescue the others from the brink of defeat. Final Fantasy Tactics Balthier is a secret playable character, in the ''War of the Lions remake, and can be recruited by Ramza Beoulve. He can join the party during Chapter 4, after checking the rumor "Rash of Thieves" which occurs in the Merchant City of Dorter. When the thieves spring their trap and attack Ramza's party, they realize they have the wrong man, and Balthier shows up late on scene, and later is willing to join the party. His zodiac sign is Leo. Balthier's job is Sky Pirate, and as such, wields several blades in battle. He can potentially do the greatest amount of damage in the game with Chaos Blade and Barrage. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Balthier appeared as a recruitable character. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Balthier makes a cameo appearance as one of the tutors of Abilities. He appears alongside Fran and first tells the player; "to obtain more abilities, you need to level up! Also, he explains that just learning new abilities is not enough, and one needs to equip them for them to work. He commends himself as the leading man who can handle the extra abilities. Fran calls him as "Mr. Spotlight". There is a letter sent by a moogle named Sablé regarding the previous letter he sent entitled "Watching You, Kupo". The letter is about when Vaan, Balthier, Fran and Basch went to Bhujerba's Lhusu Mines to save Penelo from Ba'Gamnan's grasp. :I'm Relieved, Kupo Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Balthier appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Balthier appears in the iOS release as a purchasable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Balthier is an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Turquoise Crystal Shards. He is a Speed and Balance oriented character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Balthier appears as a playable character. PFF Balthier Illust.png|Balthier's illustration. PFF Balthier.png|Balthier's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Balthier appears as an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his default ''Final Fantasy XII outfit. His ability is Element of Treachery. His EX ability is Tides of Fate. He was first introduced as an event ally in the event, Final Fantasy Special Event Part 2 - Showdown, in which he was unlocked automatically as a bonus character. Leveling him up to up to 99 in these events granted the player his individualized SSR weapon, Spica. In battle, Balthier is armed with his pistol and uses the ability Element of Treachery. ;Portraits Balthier Brigade Portrait.gif|Balthier's icon. ;Ability Cards FFAB Blast Shot - Balthier SR.png|Percussive Slug (SR). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier SR.png|Fires of War (SR). FFAB Rend Weapon - Balthier SR.png|Rend Weapon (SR). FFAB Tri-Shot - Balthier SR.png|Tri-Shot (SR). FFAB Blast Shot - Balthier SR+.png|Percussive Slug (SR+). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier SR+.png|Fires of War (SR+). FFAB Rend Weapon - Balthier SR+.png|Rend Weapon (SR+). FFAB Tri-Shot - Balthier SR+.png|Tri-Shot (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Element of Treachery - Balthier SSR.png|Element of Treachery (SSR). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier SSR.png|Fires of War (SSR). FFAB Percussive Slug - Balthier SSR.png|Percussive Slug (SSR). FFAB Tides of Fate - Balthier SSR.png|Tides of Fate (SSR). FFAB Tri-Shot - Balthier SSR.png|Tri-Shot (SSR). FFAB Toxify - Balthier SSR.png|Toxify (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Element of Treachery - Balthier SSR+.png|Element of Treachery (SSR+). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier SSR+.png|Fires of War (SSR+). FFAB Percussive Slug - Balthier SSR+.png|Percussive Slug (SSR+). FFAB Tides of Fate - Balthier SSR+.png|Tides of Fate (SSR+). FFAB Tri-Shot - Balthier SSR+.png|Tri-Shot (SSR+). FFAB Toxify - Balthier SSR+.png|Toxify (SSR+). FFAB Element of Treachery - Balthier UR.png|Element of Treachery (UR). ;Legend Cards ElementOfTrecheryBrigade.png|Element of Treachery (Summon). FFAB Blast Shot - Balthier Legend SR.png|Percussive Slug (SR). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier Legend SR.png|Fires of War (SR). FFAB Seal Evil - Balthier Legend SR.png|Seal Evil (SR). FFAB Tri-Shot - Balthier Legend SR.png|Tri-Shot (SR). FFAB Blast Shot - Balthier Legend SR+.png|Percussive Slug (SR+). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier Legend SR+.png|Fires of War (SR+). FFAB Seal Evil - Balthier Legend SR+.png|Seal Evil (SR+). FFAB Tri-Shot - Balthier Legend SR+.png|Tri-Shot (SR+). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Blizzara (SSR). FFAB Element of Treachery - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Element of Treachery (SSR). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Fires of War (SSR) FFAB Percussive Slug - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Percussive Slug (SSR). FFAB Tides of Fate - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Tides of Fate (SSR). FFAB Traveler - Balthier Legend SSR.png|Traveler (SSR). FFAB Blizzaga - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Blizzara - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Blizzara (SSR+). FFAB Element of Treachery - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Element of Treachery (SSR+). FFAB Fires of War - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Fires of War (SSR+) FFAB Percussive Slug - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Percussive Slug (SSR+). FFAB Tides of Fate - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Tides of Fate (SSR+). FFAB Traveler - Balthier Legend SSR+.png|Traveler (SSR+). FFAB Element of Treachery - Balthier Legend UR.png|Element of Treachery (UR). FFAB Tides of Fate - Balthier Legend UR.png|Tides of Fate (UR). FFAB Luminescence - Vaan (Assist Balthier) Legend CR.png|Luminescence (CR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF12 Balthier SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF12 Balthier SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Balthier is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Fires of War ability during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Balthier is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Challenge Event The Dreadnought Leviathan. He has since appeared in both Tempered Resolve and Consorting with Sky Pirates. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Balthier appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. A 5-7★ Rare Summon, Balthier's job is listed as Sky Pirate, and his role is Physical Damage. His Trust Master reward is the gun Arcturus (which has an Attack power of 135), and his Super Trust Master reward is the passive ability materia Zodiac Bullet. FFBE 530 Balthier.png|No. 530 Balthier (5★). FFBE 531 Balthier.png|No. 531 Balthier (6★). FFBE 1071 Balthier.png|No. 1071 Balthier (7★). Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Balthier & Fran FFXII.png|''FFXII Balthier. MFF Balthier PFF.jpg|''PFF'' Balthier. ''World of Final Fantasy Balthier appears as downloadable content. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Balthier has multiple Wind cards. The wind element may derive from his career as a sky pirate. BalthierTradingCard.jpg|Balthier's trading card. Balthier TCG.png|Trading card. 4-043U.jpg|Trading card. Balthier2 TCG.png|Trading card. Balthier3 TCG.png|Trading card. Balthier4 TCG.png|Trading card. Triple Triad Balthier appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, Balthier appears along with the other five main characters of Final Fantasy XII and he is set to appear in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. The first game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Itadaki-Balthier.png|Itadaki Street Portable Itadaki-BalthierPortrait.png|Itadaki Street Mobile Itadaki Balthier 3D.png|Render in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary.. ''Knights of the Crystals Balflear appears as a card in the Ivalice Special Arena has a limited-time special arena with eighteen floors. Puzzle & Dragons Balthier appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. He was obtainable as a 6★ ranked unit named "Balthier" , with an attacker type and a wood element. In his standard, he becomes a 7★ ranked unit named "Fastest Sky Pirate, Balthier" , with an attacker and physical type and wood and light elements. As a 6★ ranked unit, Balthier wears his standard outfit and is crouched down while holding his gun and emitting a green aura. His active skill is "Pirates without a sky." and his leader skill is "Fires of War". After being evolved to his standard evolution as a 7★ ranked unit, Balthier uses his quickening which conjures a blue background with glyphs and doubles of himself while emitting a blue flame from beneath his feet. His active skill is "Pirates without a sky." and his leader skill is "Element of Treachery". PAD Balthier.png|No. 3796 Balthier (6★). PAD Balthier2.png|No. 3797 Fastest Sky Pirate, Balthier (7★). References Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy XII Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy